


A Heated Encounter - A Monster Musume commission

by Natron77



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/F, Lesbian, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Other, Strap-Ons, Threesome, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77
Summary: Leechi is in heat, and her normal strategies of hitting up her roommate Yatsume or finding a hookup on the liminal dating app aren't working. She turns to her Coordinator Miss Smith for help, and gets a lot more than she expected...(set in the Monster Musume/Monster Yurisume setting)
Kudos: 4





	A Heated Encounter - A Monster Musume commission

**Author's Note:**

> This references the previous work [To bi, or not to bi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564964/chapters/67424086), particularly chapter 2, so you might want to check that out first.

Leechi couldn't stand it anymore. She was in misery, practically drowning in that frustrating, nagging feeling. Her body was hot and feverish, sweaty even when she stripped naked, chilly even beneath warm blankets.

She wasn't sick, however. This was as normal and natural as it was irritating. This was just her leech body going into heat.

Normally, when Leechi got into this state, she would reach out to her roommate Yatsume for a bit of sexual relief, or she'd find someone on a liminal hookup app for a casual fling. But Yatsume was at work, and no one was responding on the app. She even had her most flattering photo as her profile pic, with her unzipping her latex bodysuit way down low, substantial breasts threatening to burst free, showing off her rosy pink skin and feminine curves. She was smiling in the photo, her sharp teeth visible but not too threatening.

But not everyone was into sharp teeth, or her hood of living 'hair' that covered her head down past where her eyes should be, or her bloodsucking nature. Or the fact that she was a hermaphrodite, with both sets of genitals tucked inside that skintight latex.

 _I miss Mimi,_ Leechi thought, the words barely cutting through the fog of horniness that blanketed her mind. _I really enjoyed my whole vacation, but being with Mimi was the best… We had such amazing sex…_

"Arrgh!" Leechi shouted at the ceiling. Recalling her amazing time with the mimic was only making her hornier and making the situation even more unbearable. She pulled out her phone. "That's it. I'm calling for help."

After just two rings, her Exchange Program Coordinator answered, "Hey, Leechi! How are you? What's my favorite invertebrate up to today?"

"Hey Miss Smith… I'm miserable. And here's a list of things that are up today: my temperature, my desire, my dick—"

"Say no more. You're in heat. I'll be right over." _CLICK._

"Ugh, how is _she_ going to solve my problem…?" Leechi grumbled at the phone in her hand, its screen displaying 'Call Ended'.

_She's the one who's always harping about how sexual encounters between non-married liminals and humans are prohibited by law…_

* * *

_DING!_

Leechi scrambled to the door, wrapped in just a blanket and without the support of her exoskeleton suit. It was awkward to get around like that, but it was far preferable to adding the annoying restrictions of her exo-suit on top of all the frustration of her heat.

She opened the door and had to consciously close her mouth, lest she start drooling at the sight of the gorgeous woman before her.

Miss Smith made for a striking figure in her black blazer and pencil skirt, black tie, long legs in dark hose, long black hair, and equally black sunglasses. She certainly looked the part of a government agent, but with a fair bit more sexual appeal than normal. And it wasn't just Leechi's heat making her think that; Miss Smith was always hot, in that 'imposing and untouchable secret agent' sort of way.

"Um, come on in," Leechi said, fighting to keep her thirst in check. "Want some coffee?"

"Always," Miss Smith answered. "But that can wait since you're in quite the predicament. Normally I'd send one of my agents over to help you instead, but they're out on a critical mission and I've got paperwork that I'd rather not be doing."

"Uh, with all due respect, Miss Smith, _how_ are you going to help me? You know, with all those rules against interspecies sexual encounters?"

The lips below Smith's dark glasses curled into a smile, then she said, "That mission I mentioned? For various reasons, there's a doppelgänger disguised as me out there. As far as the law is concerned, I'm the one in the field, and Doppel is the one visiting you."

Leechi paused and would have been blinking in puzzlement if she had visible eyes, then she chuckled. "Hehe, alright, I can roll with this~"

Smith took her sunglasses off and pocketed them, revealing light brown eyes and a look of eager mischief. It seemed Smith wanted to satisfy some desires of her own.

* * *

Leechi reclined on her bed, tossing the blanket she'd been wearing aside. As she watched Miss Smith undress, Leechi slid a hand down between her legs. She couldn't stop herself, now that such a gorgeous woman was right there in front of her, ready to rock. And once that formal blazer and skirt were shed, there was no going back.

The leech-girl licked her lips and watched closely as Smith took off her lacy black bra and slid her matching panties down, down along those lovely legs.

"You're so damn sexy, Miss Smith~" Leechi said, appreciating every second of the strip show.

Smith shot Leechi a wink. "To make this easier, just call me Kuroko."

"You got it, Ku~ro~ko!" Leechi replied, and a shiver ran through her pliable body. The name certainly felt more personal, more intimate, more taboo. She was about to sleep with not just a human, but her own Exchange Program Coordinator. At least Kuroko definitely wasn't going to report this to her superiors.

Smith crawled onto the bed, her long and gorgeous hair trailing along the bedspread and covering some, but not all, of her flawless naked body. Then the beauty laid down at Leechi's left side and leaned her face in close.

The body language was as obvious as it could be, and Leechi lifted herself into a kiss. Leechi was used to people being very cautious when they kissed her, afraid of her sharp teeth. Kuroko had no such qualms. She kissed passionately, thirstily.

The kiss only stopped when Kuroko moved her left hand down Leechi's belly and settled on the stiffening rod between her legs.

"Already hard for me," Kuroko cooed.

"Well, _yeah~_ " Leechi said with a chuckle. "Have you _seen_ your tits?"

"Take a closer look, Leechi," Kuroko suggested, twisting her body and putting her breasts right in Leechi's face. Her hand stayed put on Leechi's dick, moving up and down in slow, firm motions.

Leechi latched onto Kuroko's breast instantly, running her tongue across a rapidly hardening nipple. She sucked gently on it for a moment before switching to the other. It was a leech's instinct to suck, and this kind was even better than the eating kind. It helped that Kuroko's handjob was equally amazing.

But the pussy below Leechi's dick was left out. It quivered in need, a trickle of moisture escaping the wetness within. Gasping in desire, Leechi said, "My pussy wants something too~ Can you, I dunno, do something?"

The older woman's eyes gleamed. "Oh, I can do something, alright." She pulled her breast away from Leechi's lips so that she could reposition herself between Leechi's legs. Then she did something glorious.

She pushed Leechi's member up until it was flat against her belly and held it there with one hand. Then she dipped down, her face disappearing between Leechi's thighs. A tongue, hot and just as wet as Leechi, pressed gently against Leechi's folds and began to move upward. In one long, continuous, erotic motion, Kuroko licked from Leechi's lower lips all the way to the tip of her rod. She gave a brief sucking kiss to Leechi's cockhead, then licked her way all the way back down again.

She added her free hand, alternating between fingering and giving a handjob, using Leechi's own wetness for lubrication. And wherever her hand wasn't, her mouth was, her luscious lips and expert tongue providing absolute ecstasy, licking pussy and sucking cock with equal skill.

Leechi tensed and squirmed. "Wait, I'll—"

"Go ahead and come. I believe you'll need far more than one go to burn off your heat."

Leechi stopped resisting the pleasure then. Her hips bucked and her mind went completely white as an orgasm crashed upon her. It came from her dick and pussy in equal measure, but it was her dick that made the real mess, splatting cum across her own belly while Kuroko thrust her tongue as deep as she could.

"Oh~ sweet mother of ecstacy, that's good~" Leechi mumbled through body-shaking aftershocks.

Kuroko rose up from her position and grinned. "I _said_ to call me Kuroko," she joked. "But as far as nicknames go, 'sweet mother of ecstacy' isn't too shabby."

Leechi let out a giggle, not because the joke was all that funny, but because she was still swimming in that lovely loopy release of orgasm, and the heat that had been gripping her body had dispersed just enough to enjoy other sensations again.

"My turn," Kuroko said with a wink. Then she straddled Leechi's hips and sat down on the underside of her cock. It was soft, but only for a second. Kuroko started grinding forward and back along it, glazing it with her own sweet moisture, and Leechi's dick hardened again in a hurry.

"Ooh," Leechi moaned, still sensitive from the previous orgasm. The moan turned into a breathless gasp when Kuroko slid to the top, twisted her hips forward, and stuffed that firm dick into herself, engulfing it with wet-hot body heat.

"That's the stuff," Kuroko whispered, her hips already rising and falling as she rode Leechi. Meanwhile, Leechi just stared up at the lovely bouncing bosom before her, wanting to grab handfuls of those amazing breasts yet not wanting to obscure the amazing view.

The feeling was wonderful for both of them, but Kuroko had never been easy to please, and she needed more. More buildup, more variety, more physicality. She lifted herself up and off Leechi's dick, then turned around and put her ass up in the air.

"Do me from behind," she said.

It hadn't been a question, and Leechi didn't question it for a second. She felt her hips gravitate toward Kuroko's welcoming pussy, already wet and slightly parted, waiting for her. Kuroko knew how to use her assets, and she was wiggling her hips seductively. The view was so good, Leech almost felt bad for blocking it with her body. Almost.

She lined her hips up with Kuroko's, then thrust forward. Her dick slid home deep in Kuroko's hot hole, and Leechi was rewarded with a faint moan from her partner.

"Oh~ you like that?" Leechi whispered, pulling back slowly in preparation for another big thrust. When she was almost entirely pulled out, just the tip of her cock still inside, she pistoned forward again. And this time, they both moaned.

"Oh yes…" Kuroko mumbled into the bed. "Harder."

"Harder?" Leechi gasped. She was already hammering away excitedly, but Kuroko wanted even more. " _Dang_. If you say so~" Leechi thrust again and again, slapping her thighs against Kuroko's, and gripping that ass tightly with both suction-cup hands. It was hard to keep her body upright without her exoskeleton, so she just gave up on it and slumped forward across Kuroko's back.

With her palms on Kuroko's back, she pushed the human down into the mattress and kept grinding her hips forward and back. And Leechi could tell she was doing something right because…

"Oh, oh god," the human woman moaned as Leechi's dick filled her again and again. Then her tight hole grew even tighter, twitching and pulsing as she rocketed towards climax.

Leechi wrapped her flexible body around Kuroko, engulfing her within her powerful grip, bare skin against skin. But she didn't stop moving. Even when Kuroko came, moaning her ecstasy into the bedspread, Leechi didn't stop. She wasn't going to let up, not until her partner reached another orgasm, to make them even.

When Kuroko went limp, twitching and gasping as another wave of electric pleasure flooded her system, Leechi finally let herself come. She pushed herself as deep as Kuroko's soft body would allow, grabbed on tight with her flexible arms and legs, then let loose. She pushed hot cum deep into her lover, practically tasting Kuroko's pleasure in the air as they panted in unison.

Then her powerful limbs softened and unraveled from around Kuroko's body, leaving wide spirals of pink marks around her legs, and they both toppled over onto the bed.

* * *

"That was amazing," Kuroko said a few minutes later, sitting upright against the headboard with a sheet lightly covering her legs and one hip. Her shimmering black hair was a bit tousled, running down one shoulder and over one breast. Her eyes, so rarely visible thanks to her ever-present sunglasses, were smiling.

"For sure," Leechi said as she crossed the room and returned with some sports drinks.

"Here ya go~" She tossed a brightly colored bottle to Kuroko. "Stay hydrated."

Kuroko took a few deep gulps, then let out a sigh of satisfaction. "That was one of the best lays I've had in _years_."

Leechi flopped onto the bed next to Kuroko and eyed the glistening moisture on her luscious lips. She darted forward and stole a kiss, long and deep. Then she whispered, "I'm a bit… hungry."

Kuroko smiled at the leech girl. "I can help with that. How about my forearm?" She held out her arm, underside up.

"Mmm~ You do have good veins," Leechi answered, already licking her own lips in anticipation.

But before she could take a drink, the bedroom door opened and a long figure filled the doorframe.

With lightning reflexes, Kuroko pulled the sheet up and over herself, nearly spilling Leechi out of the bed in the process. Even aside from the law violation, Kuroko was a private person. She had an air of mystique to maintain, and couldn't allow a stranger to know what she'd been up to. Beneath the covers, she was blushing bright red, and so was Leechi, uncovered and fully exposed.

But the intruder just closed the door behind themselves and smiled. It was Yatsume, the most open-minded of Leechi's roommates, and not a stranger to the leech's little heat problem.

She was a lamprey mermaid, with a long, slender, dark blue tail ending in a paddle-shaped fin. There were two small ventral fins at her hips, just above the short black sarong-like skirt she wore. A matching crop-top covered her voluptuous breasts and upper chest, and a ring of circular hair pins at eye level gave the illusion of numerous extra eyes. Her dark blue hair was long, but wrapped tightly in cloth from shoulder to hip level, ending in a tuft reminiscent of her tail fin.

Yatsume kept her distance as she asked, "Having issues with your mating season, Leechi? Sorry I wasn't around earlier to help." She looked at Kuroko, who was now peeking out from beneath her hair and the sheet.

Yatsume recognized her in an instant and grinned wider. "If you need _more_ help, I'm game. To be honest, I'm kinda turned on by what I just walked in on."

Leechi glanced left and right, eying the two other women eagerly. "You okay with that, Kuroko?"

The Exchange Program Coordinator nodded. "Since things got this far, might as well keep it going."

"Yes~!" Leechi cheered, pumping a wobbly and tentacle-like arm in the air. She scrambled across the room and locked the door, then she scooped the mermaid into her arms and, in a surprising show of strength, carried her bridal style to the bed, kissing her along the way.

At the bedside, Kuroko and Leechi worked together to undress Yatsume. They peeled her crop top over her head, untied her sarong-like skirt and let it fall to the floor, then Kuroko pulled her onto the bed.

Yatsume landed with her head between Kuroko's thighs, and Leechi decided they should roll with it. She joined Yatsume there, delivering a long, sucking kiss on Kuroko's inner thigh. Yatsume followed her lead and licked along the soft skin of her other thigh, trailing closer and closer to the eventual goal.

"Mmm, I like this," the human moaned. The moan became a breathless gasp when the two liminals met in the middle, both their tongues lapping and exploring and teasing.

Yatsume and Leechi had been intimate before, and making out was pretty familiar. But making out _while eating someone out_ , that was brand new territory. And it was hot as hell. Their lips collided and slid against each other, wet with Kuroko's honey, and when their tongues met inside of Kuroko, they wrestled and competed, both plunging as deep as they could.

 _This is too damn arousing_. Leechi's dick was painfully hard and craving release, but she didn't want to be the one to cut off this exciting moment.

Thankfully, Kuroko took charge. "As good as this is, I want more. Yatsume, how's 69 sound? Me on top?"

"Sounds awesome, Miss Sm— I mean, Kuroko." She had noticed Leechi using the name and caught on quick.

Leechi sat back on her haunches as the other two got into position. "And me?" She tried not to sound jealous, since it would be awesome even just to watch. But her cock was just so hard and eager.

Kuroko straddled Yatsume's face, then wiggled her butt at Leechi and answered, "Fuck my pussy while she licks my clit."

That instruction was clear and explicit, and Leechi was happy to obey it. She lined herself up over Yatsume's smiling face, then entered Kuroko yet again. It was as tight and wet and welcoming as before, and seemed to be just as sensitive too; Kuroko moaned into Yatsume's pussy, earning a grateful chuckle from the mermaid before she started licking and suckling at Kuroko's clit.

Kuroko's focus was commendable. Despite being double-teamed, she still managed to keep up her service for Yatsume. And the lamprey had to admit that having a dick pounding away right before her eyes was super hot. Yatsume came close to cumming a few times, but it always slipped away. She needed a bit more than a distracted 69 to get off.

As the only one with a free mouth, Leechi said, "This is awesome, don't get me wrong~ But I wanna fuck Yatsume~"

Kuroko lifted her head, her lips sparkling with Yastume's fluid. "Sure. Let's give her some attention for a while." Then she and Leechi swapped places and entered new positions: Leechi straddled the mermaid's hips and Kuroko knelt behind her head, providing her thighs as a blissful pillow.

"Your breasts are lovely, Yatsume," Kuroko cooed, running her fingertips along the mermaid's remarkably smooth skin. She massaged and rubbed and pinched lightly at Yatsume's nipples, earning appreciative moans in response.

"Ooh, uh, thanks," was all Yatsume could manage, since something hot and rigid was pushing against her opening, begging for entrance. She was wet enough that it should have been easy for Leechi to slide inside, but the mischievous leech was drawing it out.

Leechi moved her cockhead up and down along Yatsume's slit, then slowly pushed her way in. Millimeter by millimeter, that cock spread her open.

"There you go," Kuroko whispered knowingly. "Take it." As Leechi's hips pushed forward, Kuroko pulled upward on Yatsume's nipples, receiving lovely sounds in return.

Yatsume started to squirm, her long tail writhing across the bedspread, wordlessing telling her partners to keep going. With a steady pace, Leechi thrust in and out, grinning down at Yatsume, lustily watching Kuroko pinch and tease and massage the mermaid's gorgeous tits. Once the human and leech found a matching rhythm, poor Yatsume was quickly overwhelmed. She gasped for breath and tried to wiggle away to either side, but she was thoroughly pinned beneath Leechi's hips and Kuroko's hands.

"Oh- o- oh- ooooOOoOhhh…" she sang as every muscle in her body tightened, then held in a quivering stasis for a solid fifteen seconds, then finally released. Her eyes flickered and wandered in disconnected bliss as the powerful orgasm washed over her like waves of warmth and light.

Seeing Yatsume experience that much pleasure was the last straw for Leechi, who suddenly bucked her hips one last time and hilted into her roommate. She felt her own cum pumping out of her and into Yatsume, and felt a tiny crack form in the ominous wall of her heat. That burning need wasn't just fading now, but crumbling, chisled away by this astounding sequence of sex.

 _Another orgasm might do it,_ Leechi thought distantly. She savored the sensations of Yatsume's pussy sliding past as she pulled out, leaving a creamy mess behind. _But how should we get it?_

A devilish and toothy grin crept its way across Leechi's lips, like a tight zipper being slowly undone. She reached into a drawer in the bedside dresser and pulled out a bundle of rubber and straps. It was a toy she was very familiar with, already adjusted for Yatsume to wear, and great for when Leechi's feminine parts needed attention.

She held the strap-on out, the small peach-colored dildo bouncing lightly with the movement. "Hey~ Kuroko~? Want to experience _two at once_?"

Kuroko brushed a long strand of hair behind her ear and considered both the toy and the proposal. "Well, I've never taken two at the same time, but… I'm not against trying it."

Yatsume smiled a predatory smile and stood up on her tail to put the harness on. "I'll be on the bottom, since you seem to love being ass-end-up, Kuroko," she teased.

Kuroko glanced away, embarrassed my Yatsume's statement, but she made no effort to deny it.

Once Yatume was in place on the bed, laying on her back with her new appendage sticking straight up from just above her mound, Kuroko climbed on. She tossed her hair over one shoulder to get it out of her way, then straddled Yatsume's hips and guided the dildo into herself. She was still wet, still horny, and it went in easily.

Then it was Leechi's turn. She nudged Kuroko's shoulders forward and down until she was horizontal against Yatsume, face to face and breast to breast. Then she took a moment to admire the view. Kuroko's amazing legs were tense and toned, her ass was round and grabbable, and the sight of her pussy filled with that toy was delicious. And above that was a hole that had gone unserved all day.

Leechi slathered a little of saliva on her dick for lubrication, then teased the tip across Kuroko's available entrance. "Here we go, girl~ I'll take it nice 'n slow~"

"I won't," Yatsume said with a giggle. "I wanna see your expressions as this toy of mine pleasures you."

True to her word, Yatsume started rocking her hips at a steady, brisk pace, thrusting the dildo in and out of Kuroko's pussy.

Leechi took advantage of the distraction to gently enter Kuroko's ass. She was careful and observant, making sure not to cause any unnecessary discomfort. Though maybe she was being overly cautious, since the pleasure of Yatsume's movement had the human woman quite distracted.

"Oh, ug, that's nice…" Kuroko mumbled, already falling victim to the overwhelming sensation. Yatsume kissed the words from her lips, and never stopped rocking her hips. As a lamprey and an active swimmer, her core was very flexible and strong, and she put it to use pounding that pussy.

Meanwhile, Leechi made use of her unique biology to stretch a long arm down behind her back, to just below Yatsume's strapon. She found a hot and wet place, and started massaging it in time with her slow hip thrusts. She figured Yatsume deserved a little pleasure too.

"Mmm, so full," Kuroko moaned.

"Oh, yeah~?" Leechi said, giving Yatsume's clit a playful flick .

"Leechi, it's a bit hard to focus on Kuroko when you're doing that… not that I mind."

Leechi grabbed Kuroko's ass with her free hand, her sucker sealing tight to the bouncy flesh. "Don't gotta worry about that~ I think she's about to blow."

In perfect synchronization, Yatsume thrust in as Leechi pulled back, then they alternated, all while Leechi fingered Yatsume. Three mouths panted in exertion and pleasure, three voices moaning and gasping. They were all rising together toward climax, and Yatsume got there just before the other two.

The mermaid's hips quivered and shook as she sucked in a frantic breath and her eyes went wide. She bit her lip and wrapped her arms tight around Kuroko's back, then she came. As the orgasm overtook her, her muscles all tensed up, thrusting her dildo all the way inside Kuroko. And since her rhythm with Leechi had fallen out of sync, that happened at the same time as Leechi was deep in Kuroko as well.

The glorious feeling of _fullness,_ the dream fulfilled of being held tight and filled up by two lovers, set Kuroko off instantly. Her knees went weak, her eyes rolled back, and her hips twitched as she came hard, squirting all over Yatsume and the strap-on. She lay there, panting and quivering, while Leechi crossed her own finish line, spurred by Kuroko's erotic moans and motions.

Leechi leaned forward across Kuroko's back, plunged deep inside her, and came yet again. She grabbed Kuroko's shoulders tight with both hands, and felt her lips drawn to the lovely nape of neck before her eyes. She latched on lightly to the human's neck, and bit down to take a tiny sip while they were all in the moment of orgasmic feeling and dulled pain.

"Hey, I want some too," Yatsume pouted, before nibbling Kuroko's upper arm for a small drink.

Kuroko blinked her heavy eyelids open, then said, "Woulda preferred a little warning, but yeah, you two can have some blood."

"Thanks, Kuroko~! You're the best~!" Leechi said cheerfully as she finished her drink and peeled herself off the top of a Kuroko sandwich.

* * *

Afterwards, Kuroko said she had to get back to work and jumped in the shower to clean up. When she emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed and with a scarf to hide her new hickey, she found the two liminals already at it again. Leechi's heat was truly relentless, it seemed.

With an amused laugh, Kuroko approached them, unbothered by their lewd actions. She interrupted the writhing nymphs for just a brief moment to give them each a quick kiss, then said, "Thanks for the fun, girls. And please make sure to call me Miss Smith again. Gotta keep this our little secret."

Leechi and Yatsume didn't get a chance to give a proper farewell of their own, because Leechi suddenly came inside Yatsume. It marked her fifth orgasm in just a few hours, but it was somehow just as enjoyable as all the others.

And if her heat _still_ didn't relent after that, Yatsume was probably up for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this commissioned addition to the Monster Musume/Yurisume universe, created for long-time fan and patron, CJ.
> 
> I'm planning to take 1 or 2 commissions a month now, so if you are interested in commissioning me, please fill out this form so I can craft a price estimate for you:  
> [Commission Form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSffYKTbHAcg-4LqtJ4vE2PiKvPvKCaBTy3N8FdbQOu34tyq6g/viewform?usp=sf_link)


End file.
